Obsession
by AllieArson
Summary: Does what happens in the dungeons really stay in the dungeons? For millicent-malfoy. M for a reason. LM/OC, DM/MB.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a request from ****millicent-malfoy as always I love writing requests and if you have something you'd like to see let me know. Also I'm almost done with the next chapter of Kitten and the last chapter of Control so be on the lookout sorry for the delay on those two.**

* * *

><p>Diagon Alley was busy with the hustle and bustle as the new school year approached. Parents were focused on buying school supplies and new books for their children who were excited to get back to Hogwarts. Joanna looked at her surroundings it felt strange to be back here after her summer abroad. She dreaded the new school year and was desperately trying to find another escape from the mundane classes and tedious events. Last year she had been drunk a majority of the time but after a few months even liquor had lost its appeal. She had met someone this summer that was somewhat satisfying but in the end he was to gentile for her.<p>

Joanna sighed before walking into the book store. As she searched through the shelves she noticed a familiar face. Draco Malfoy she rolled her eyes and returned her attention to finding the book she needed.

"Joanna," He said coming to stand next to her.

"Draco,"

"How was your summer?"

"Alright,"

"Not going to Ministry gatherings all summer it had to be better than alright,"

"There not as bad as you make them out to be, sometimes they can be fun I imagine the one tonight's gonna be pretty eventful,"

"We are clearly not talking about the same thing,"

"Oh we are sometimes you just have to make your own entertainment,"

"Draco," A smooth deep voice said. She looked up to see Lucius Malfoy's ice grey eyes.

"Father, this is Joanna."

"Yes, I believe we've met before. A pleasure to see you again," He said extending his hand out to hers. She took it, his strong fingers wrapped around her palm as his eyes continued to pierce hers.

"Mr. Malfoy," She said.

"Please call me Lucius," He drawled. "How was your summer abroad?"

"It was intriguing to say the least Reykjavik is beautiful,"

"Joanna," She heard her mother call.

"Sorry I have to go, nice to see you again."

As Joanna walked to her mother to go to the final fitting for her dress she still felt his grip on her skin. As much as she dreaded the thought of going to the Ministry ball she knew he would be there and as that thought passed through her mind excitement welled up inside her.

When she arrived with her parents a few minutes late the room was full of Ministry Officials and her class mates there was no one here worth her time. Joanna immediately grabbed a glass of champagne and drank it knowing no one would stop her due to her father's reputation. She anxiously waited for Lucius to get here. Knowing Narcissa she'd keep them at the house until she thought she looked 'perfect'.

_Annoying cow_ She thought bitterly. It made her sick to think of her lying next to him. Most pure-blood families strayed and had other lovers, the Malfoy's were no different, and Narcissa unlike her own mother didn't do anything to hide her affairs. As she continued to think about him her thoughts turned to what would happen if she was in his bed. _The things I could do to that man._ As fantasies flashed through her mind she decided that he would be hers.

* * *

><p>Lucius and his family arrived at the ball late, much to his frustration. He had planned to get there as early as possible but Narcissa didn't think she looked suitable enough to go to the function. As he walked into the room he saw Joanna standing across the room, elegantly holding a glass of champagne. She was wearing a black dress with an open V-shaped back, a dangerously plunging neck line and a daring slit up the leg. Her hair was pulled back into curls as a few dangled around her face. Small diamond earrings dangled close to her shoulders and a small charm bracelet hung from her wrist.<p>

She looked effortless in her beauty unlike most of the other women here- his wife's image came to mind. Joanna sipped her drink, no one dared to stop her. Unlike the other young adults here she liked to push the boundaries knowing no one would dare stop her, they weren't up to the challenge of taming her.

Her eyes met his and she flashed him a mischievous smirk. He moved towards her as she grabbed another glass of champagne. Just as she brought it to her lips he removed it from her hand.

"Joanna you shouldn't be drinking this,"

A flicker of confusion and defiance ran through her eyes.

"Your right Mr. Malfoy I think I should be drinking something a little stronger," She said taking the glass of brandy from his hand and drinking it. Her tounge flicked out and flitted over her lips. "Thanks for the drink." She seductively whispered before walking away. Lucius wasn't the only man in the room who was entranced by her raw sexuality nearly all the men were looking at her.

Lucius' eyes were fixed on her as she stood out on the balcony. Soon his son walked over to her and started a conversation. Her long leg showed through the slit of her dress, he noticed that she had a look of boredom on her face as his son continued to talk to her. He could tell her annoyance was growing the more he talked to her. She met his gaze and bit her full bottom lip.

The more the older Malfoy thought about it the more he realized how much she'd grown into a beautiful young vixen. He couldn't help pondering what she looked like when she was feeling a glorious mix of pleasure and pain as she came. As he looked on at her speaking with his son he decided that she would be his and he would make her obedient.

* * *

><p><strong>As always I love knowing what you think. There will be more to come very soon.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter for you all.**

* * *

><p>The next week passed agonizingly slowly. Joanna felt relief as she walked down the halls to start her first day of lessons. Today she had potions and everyone in the school was wondering who their new professor was going to since he or she wasn't at dinner last night. They all sat in their seats waiting and speculating. The door opened and closed they all turned jaws dropping as Lucius Malfoy entered the room. He walked to the front of the class and began to write on the board before turning and starting his introduction.<p>

To her the potion was easy it let her split her attention. As she mixed it together she couldn't take her eyes off of him. He stood tall in the perfectly tailored robes, no doubt made of the finest black fabrics. His long black hair was pulled back by a small ribbon. He was off limits to her before but now it was completely forbidden and the thought of it made her stomach twist with need.

"Miss. Montgomery," He drawled. Everyone immediately looked at Joanna as if she had killed someone. "Will you come here for a moment?" She walked towards the desk her stomach jumping. "I couldn't help but notice that you're not wearing the proper uniform."

""Professor I assure you I am," She wasn't lying; technically she was wearing the uniform, just with a few adjustments.

"Miss. Montgomery, your skirt is to short, you need to button up your shirt and fix your tie."

"With all due respect Professor that's not going to happen,"

He was hoping she'd say that.

"Well then you'll have detention at seven o'clock with me till you learn how to properly wear the required uniform."

She turned and walked back to her table leaning over to Draco.

"Your dad's a wanker," She mumbled.

_A very sexy irresistible wanker, but a wanker none the less._

Lucius watched as Joanna finished brewing her potion. She was the first one to put it in a vial, stopper it and place it on his desk. His eyes remained fixed on her. The alterations to her uniform didn't bother him in the least; her white shirt was open to reveal a tight black camisole, she had also rolled up her skirt to reveal more of her long legs.

Yes tonight was going to be intriguing.

She walked out of the class room to Transfiguration with her classmates.

"So Joanna detention with Lucius Malfoy," Millicent said. "Should be exciting, I mean he _is_ after all Draco's father,"

"No offence but Draco is a prat."

"What has gotten into you fourth year you were head over heels for him."

"Sorry but ever since I've been able to go with my parents on their summer trips Hogwarts boys just don't compare."

"I'm just saying, he might be the excitement you're looking for," Her friend said.

"I'm not going to have sex with our teacher," She said with surprising conviction, disguising her true motives. Millicent was right she did want him ever since she saw him in Diagon Alley.

Later in the night Joanna sat expectantly waiting for Lucius she had left dinner early thinking he would be here within five minutes of her arrival. She examined her reflection the window, the brunette pulled up her skirt a little bit more and pushed up her cleavage before shaking her hair out. She sat down on a table and waited.

Lucius sat in the Great Hall chatting with Severus. He saw when Joanna left and knew she was expectantly waiting for him, but he was going to wait a little while longer. He knew the type young and impatient rushing to get gratification. He would teach her.

"Insufferable bastard," She muttered as her body ached for his touch. She couldn't wait any longer; Joanna got off the table and walked to the door. When she almost reached it, the door opened before he walked into the room.

"Where the hell have you been?" She demanded. "I've been waiting for you for at least a half an hour,"

"I'm the Professor Miss. Montgomery," He drawled turning to face her.

"Well you told me seven o'clock at it's..." She stopped mid-sentence looking at the clock.

"Finish your sentence Miss. Montgomery," He smirked.

_Seven o'clock, on the dot._

"Oh shut up,"

"I suggest you watch your tone,"

"What are you going to do _Professor_? Spank me,"

The thought of her bent over his knee made his cock twitch.

"Don't tempt me," He growled sending a shiver down Joanna's spine.

"Now let's get on with your detention shall we,"

"And what might that be sir?"

"You have to clean out the cauldrons from earlier in the day, without magic." Lucius said sitting at his desk. She huffed tying her hair up before taking off her school shirt. Joanna grabbed the cleaning supplies ready to get done with this.

"Miss. Montgomery," She turned sharply and shot him a defying glance. "Your wand,"

Dropping the items by the cauldrons she grabbed her wand and moved towards his desk. Leaning over it fully aware of his view of her cleavage she gave him a glance.

"Just so you know Professor I'd much rather be spanked." She said catching the little flit in his eyes before turning around.

_Seductive little witch. _He thought bitterly as she started to clean the cauldrons. As she did so he couldn't help but notice her long legs up to her perfectly round ass. How he wanted to rip off the small black garment hiding her pussy from his sight.

Joanna was a little over half way done cleaning when she stood up.

"May I please have some water," She asked. Lucius flicked his wand and a full glass of water appeared. She walked to the desk and took a long drink from the glass.

"Thank you," She said leaning against his desk. "If I may what are you doing here?"

"Watching over my students detention,"

"No I mean here, at Hogwarts you know teaching,"

"Severus asked me to fill in for his old position,"

"I see, but I'd imagine being in as much power as you are you wouldn't have the time to teach."

"I feel like my services would be much better used here,"

Joanna noticed the bulge in his pants and put down her drink. Feeling bold she leaned in and brushed her lips against his. He didn't pull away feeling more confident in that fact she deepened the kiss.

Lucius felt her teeth on nibble on his lower lip and couldn't control himself any longer. He stood tall making Joanna gasp in fear.

As he stepped closer to her she stepped back till the cold stone of the wall hit her back. She held her breath wondering if she'd gone too far. Before she could think of an apology and continue her detention his firm lips crashed into her in a bruising kiss. The brunette greedily returned it.

His lips soon moved down to her neck biting her neck and making her gasp in surprise. Lucius' fingers ghosted up her though before finding her underwear. The blonde removed himself from her neck and met her lust filled eyes as he gripped the thin fabric he swiftly tore it off and tossed it to the floor. His fingers found her wet heat and slowly parted her. The man above her let out a slow breath she was so wet. He ran them through her folds relishing the feel of her desire on his finger tips.

Joanna let out a moan as his skilled fingers coaxed her pleasure out of her willing body. He teased her opening before moving to circle her clit.

"Fuck," She groaned as her hand came up to grip his shoulder. Lucius felt his cock throb at her reactions to his fingers. He angled them so two were thrust perfectly inside her tight heat making her cry out in pleasure._ Merlin she is sublime. _He let out a groan she was so tight and so deliciously wet. It took all his self control not to take her right then, he had to keep reminding himself about his original plan. It was difficult though with this girl losing all her control on his fingers.

Joanna's mind blurred, her body had been so desperate for him. His skilled fingers were the most amazing feeling in the world at that moment. As he twisted and angled them she couldn't help but grind down on them. He pulled his fingers out making her let out a quiet sob of need.

"We won't have any of that," Lucius said. "Remember who's in control here."

She bit her lip and nodded, to be quickly rewarded when his fingers returned. He thrust them perfectly hitting that spot inside her.

"Fuck yes," Joanna cried. "Yes just like that. Don't stop."

She was so close to cumming she needed it her body was so ready. It took her by surprise when he pulled his fingers out of her and moved away.

"What the fuck?" She yelled.

"Your detention is over Miss. Montgomery," He said placing her wand on his desk.

Joanna was livid as he walked towards the door.

"That's not fair,"

"If your fingers don't wander I'll make sure it's worth it." Lucius smirked before leaving the class room.

When she got back to her room flinging herself on her bed her fingers slipped down to her skirt ready determined to finish what he had started when his voice ran though her head. She removed her hands and changed before falling asleep extremely frustrated.

In a different room in the castle Lucius sat in one of the chairs. As soon as he got to the privacy of his private chambers he had immediately unzipped his pants. He immediately gripped his painfully hard cock. He had begun to furiously thrust into his hand as his eyes were closed in pleasure. The blonde imagined his young student as he teased her perfect little pussy with his fingers, even now he could almost hear her mewls and moans of pleasure. The image of her face morphing from fear to pure un-controlled pleasure made him cum furiously into his hand with a growl.

He recovered quickly and cleaned his seed with a swift flick of his wand. He knew he wouldn't have to wait much longer to make her completely willing to do whatever he asked.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now let me know what you think.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter for you all.**

* * *

><p>Joanna woke the next morning frustrated, how dare he do that to her. What concerned her more was the fact that she had listened to his demand that she didn't relieve herself... insufferable bastard. Once she'd showered and got ready she walked back into her room to get dressed as Millicent smirked at her.<p>

"What?"

"How was your detention last night?"

"He made me clean out the cauldrons no magic,"

"Boring,"

"You honestly expected him to try something he's my teacher and he's married,"

"You act like purebloods don't have affairs, you know Narcissa's been having one for years he's probably had several lovers,"

"Yeh that's really gonna up the sexual attraction level," She said putting up her hair sarcasm heavy in her voice.

"I just mean that he's experienced and that affairs aren't uncommon,"

"I know that but student teacher affairs are strictly forbidden, and did you forget that I'm under seventeen and he's at least twenty years older than me and he has a son who is our age," She said examining herself in the mirror. She hadn't worn the proper uniform again. "On that topic how was your night?"

"Annoying, Parkinson would not leave Draco alone all night," Millicent said as they walked out of the common room.

"Desperation isn't flattering on anyone,"

"Tell me about it, but you know just as well as I do why she's trying so hard,"

Joanna knew all too well what her friend was talking about; the Parkinson's were on the lower end of the pure blood families since the first war. The only way they'd be able to gain status was if Pansy married Draco. Both of them knew that none of that Malfoy's would agree to join their names.

"Hey girls wait up," They heard the familiar voice of Pansy call behind them. They both looked behind them and saw she was a relatively far distance down the corridor. "Hey,"

"Oh Merlin, quick let's go," Joanna said grabbing her friends hand and running down the hallway. They turned the corner and headed down another corridor.

"Don't pull me," Millicent giggled.

"Then run faster," She laughed. "Your too slow keep running I'll meet you in the great hall."

Millicent laughed and kept running straight as Joanna headed down a secret passage way. She turned the corner quickly before she could stop or even look up she ran straight into someone. The brunette grabbed the broad shoulders to steady herself taking a few deep breaths she slowly looked up feeling her cheeks turn crimson as she looked up to see Lucius Malfoy's grey eyes peering down at her.

"Miss. Montgomery," He drawled.

"Mr. Malfoy," She could barely breathe as she quickly removed her hands from his shoulders.

"Please elaborate why you are running down the hallway near my private quarters?"

"Uh... well," Johanna had no idea what to say to him without sounding like an idiot.

"Miss. Montgomery," He said stepping closer to her, she stepped back until she was against the wall. "I know the other professors at this school don't have a high standard for their students, but I expect a quick response when I ask a question. Are we clear?"

"Yes Professor," She breathed out feeling a familiar twist in her stomach. He was mere inches away from here.

"I can see you neglected to wear your proper uniform again as well as a result you will have another detention with me tonight."

"Yes sir,"

"Now proceed to breakfast no detours,"

She nodded and walked to breakfast her body in desperate need for release. Why did he have so much control over her? No one, not even her parents, had so much control over her.

Lucius watched as she walked away he couldn't help but notice how primed her body was as she stood near him. He knew she had denied herself pleasure last night, and made the realization that it wouldn't take long to make her obedient to him.

When Joanna got to breakfast she sat next to Draco and Millicent and barley ate anything. She despised that this man had such control over her. When breakfast had ended they went to Transfigurations that passed agonizingly slowly. As they left class Millicent gave her a look.

"So you excited for potions,"

"Not going?"

"Why not it's an easy class my father isn't going to fail any of us as long as we show up."

"He's just gonna give me a detention anyway so why should I go,"

"If you'd just wear the uniform like everyone else does you wouldn't have this problem,"

"The other professors don't have a problem with it why does he?"

"Don't look at me?" Draco said.

"Well he's your father," She said as they walked through the halls. "I'm gonna go back to the common room Draco can I copy your notes later?"

"Why don't you use my notes," Millicent said.

"I love you but you take terrible notes,"

"Sorry I'm not anal and don't organize everything like you two do,"

"I'll see you guys later,"

Lucius sat behind his desk as the students walked into the class and sat in their seats he immediately noticed Joanna wasn't there. He was immediately frustrated at her defiance of him but he had to maintain his composure. He stood tall and made the class do book work making no excuse before leaving the room to look for her.

Joanna sat in her room humming a song as she did her transfiguration homework. She might be skipping Potions but it didn't mean she couldn't get things done for her other classes. She also got a smug satisfaction knowing he was most likely fuming. She put her books away and laid down.

Joanna woke from her short nap just in time for her next class and the day breezed by after that. As she sat down for dinner she felt his eyes on her immediately she felt her stomach flip. She glanced at him his cold blue eyes were heavy with things she couldn't pin point. She was excited and uneased at the detention ahead of her.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now as always I love to hear what you think.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter for you all. Just so everyone knows I haven't given up on anyone my stories and have no intention to. I try to get to my writing whenever possible but I'm not able to be as dedicated as I used be. As always I own nothing except the plot line. PLEASE READ: This chapter is pure smut and is very intense, this whole story is about a young woman who is discovering a new world of pleasure from an older very experienced man. Don't read if you're under 18.**

* * *

><p>Joanna walked into the potions room ready for whatever Lucius was planning for detention. She expected to see him when she entered but he wasn't. He was going to make her wait again.<p>

Lucius sat in his chair at professors table eating his desert he had watched Joanna leave for detention. He would not go to her if she wanted to play this way he would deny her longer. He had a feeling she would wait but he would be wrong.

She waited becoming very impatient with each passing moment. When it was seven-thirty she couldn't wait anymore. Frustration ran through her body as she stormed from the room determined to find him. As students coming from dinner she desperately looked for him. She saw the top of his platinum blonde head and quickly followed at a safe distance.

As he turned the corners into darker corridors she made sure to keep a safer distance. Once he closed the door she crept up to the door and quietly cracked it to peek inside to see an armoire, a chair and a fire place. He sat down his head falling back as he let out a sigh. She heard the clinking of glass and soon watched as he brought a glass of whiskey to his lips. He stood and walked over to the fire place looking deep into it. God he was beautiful. She felt a rush between her legs as he rubbed the crotch of his pants. He took a deep breath in and continued to do so. Joanna couldn't believe what she was seeing. She looked around to make sure no one was watching and returned her attention back to the room quickly realizing he was gone.

Joanna knew she was caught but before she could push herself up, the door was open and he was standing tall above her. She knew she was in trouble when he gripped her arm and pulled her inside. There he was his face an inch away from hers his grey eyes piercing into hers fingers clenched tightly around her arm. Somewhere deep in her mind she knew she should've felt fear yet all she could find was excitement riling through her.

"What do you think you doing looking into my private quarters?" He growled.

"I got lost," She smirked. He saw the defiance in her eyes and felt the bulge in his pants grow. Lucius lost his control he gripped her wrist and pulled her towards him; her back flush with his chest.

"I was going to have Draco look after your detention tonight since I know he would've been a lot more forgiving to your disobedience then I am." He said cool and calculating, his arm snaking around the front of her to her throat. His fingers looped into her tie and he slipped it over her head. Only now did a tiny bit of fear run through her body when the realization of exactly who he was and what he could do ran through her mind as strong grip kept her pinned to his firm body.

"You're so defiant, it's because you've been spoiled your entire life; I can't blame you though the beautiful, only child to a prominent pure blood family, no one has ever told you no." Lucius' voice was like one she'd never heard before. "That's going to change, from now on you're going to ask for what you want and you're going to do what I say, if you disobey you're going to get punished do you understand?"

She tried to get out of his grip but it wasn't any use. He wasn't going to let her out of here until he wanted to. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen but her body betrayed her need for control. As she struggled against him he could feel his erection pressing into her. He quickly positioned her on the floor.

Lucius bound her hands behind her back with the tie, it wasn't proper but it would do for now. He was used to women who would please him with no trouble, but the slight fight from her excited him. He pulled her so she was sitting and gripped her chin. His hand slid up between her legs and pushed aside her underwear. His fingers ran up and down her slit just avoiding her clit she tried to move her hips forward. No, that wouldn't work; he moved his hand away from her earning a soft moan.

"Don't move," She took a breath and sat still. His hand moved back to her core and began to tease her opening. She moaned doing her best to stay still.

"My my my, you seem to be enjoying this." He said. "Do you like my fingers inside you?"

"Yes,"

"You should thank me for giving you this pleasure, seeing as I should be punishing you."

"Fuck," She sighed in ecstasy as he slid two in and curled them before starting a quick movement. Joanna cried out in pleasure as his finger repeatedly hit her g-spot the heel of his hand rubbed perfectly against her clit. Ecstasy ran over her body nothing else mattered but what his fingers were doing to her. Just as quickly as the pleasure had started he ended it by standing up and walking away from her.

She sat there waiting for him to come back her body desperately needing release, she couldn't take it anymore. Joanna tried to work her way out of the binds but it was no use. All she could do was sit there and wait. Lucius was more than a little disappointed that she didn't struggle more but instead sat patiently. He moved over to her as he unzipped his pants and released his hard cock.

"Get on your knees," He said she struggled but sat up on her knees like he asked. He held the base of his cock before moving her head towards it. "Suck."

The brunette didn't need to be told twice. She took the head in her mouth and sucked as her tounge twirled around the head and played with the slit. Lucius hissed the urge to thrust his hips forward into her throat was almost too much. He had to hold back wanting to see how much she knew, enjoying the movement of her tounge as she moved lower. He felt himself hit the back of her throat she pushed a little harder. The tall blonde looked in awe at her looking up at him tears formed in her eyes due to the lack of oxygen. Finally she came back up sucking hard and twisting her head she pulled away and took a deep breath of air. He gripped her hair and thrusted into her throat again forcing a muffled gag.

"You're not allowed to take that pretty little mouth off my cock until I say so do you understand?" He growled.

Tears formed quickly as she quickly muffled a yes around his cock. He released the pressure on her head and she continued with her motions changing from a hard suck to a nothing and everywhere in between. She would take him into her throat and hold him as long as possible. This girl's mouth was a wonder he was going to cum soon if he didn't stop her.

Joanna had never enjoyed having a man in her mouth so much every now and again she would try to bring her hand up but was brought back to the reality that her hands were bound. She was so desperate for any sexual contact from him that this was just as pleasurable to her as anything else he could do. He gripped her hair again and pulled her head away from him his cock came out of her mouth with a 'pop'. She felt the ground beneath her, he muttered a wand-less spell and her clothes were gone. His hand was on her and his fingers rubbed against that magic place inside. She cried out with the unexpected pleasure and jerked towards him.

"Do you want to cum?"

"Yes," The brunette moaned.

"Well to bad you don't cum until you get permission," He said pulling his fingers out of her she moaned in disappointment. Joanna never begged for anything in her life but she didn't care if he would give her pleasure.

"Please," She mumbled.

"What?"

"Please let me come, please."

The blonde smirked before flipping her over and pulling her ass into the air all of her weight rested on her shoulders and face. He buried two fingers in her again, his erection was painfully hard he needed to have his own climax first but he was going to fuck her first.

"Please can I come?" Joanna cried voice dripping with lust as he rubbed her clit.

"Yes,"

Lucius watched as his student froze before her body fell into spasms he gripped her and held her as still as he could when she thrashed. She cried out as the most intense orgasm was ripped from her body. It rushed over her again and again she couldn't think about anything other than the mind bending pleasure his fingers brought her. When her body started to calm down he thrust all the way inside her, he began to fuck her hard and fast. Her tight pussy quivered around his cock as she tried to get away from him as moans of rapture flooded out of her mouth. _That's not going to do at all._ He thought gripping the tie.

Joanna cried out as his cock filled her, it was almost too big. The pleasure was almost too much for her to take she needed a minute to come down, they both new it. She tried to get away from him but it was no use.

"You're not getting away that easy," Lucius growled punctuating his point with a harder thrust. He pulled her up by the tie and wrapped his arm around the front of her pinching and twisting her nipple as his other hand moved down and played with her clit. He was so much bigger and deeper from this angle. "I'm going to fuck your pretty little pussy good and hard whenever I want. From this moment on your body is mine to do with what I please. If you disobey me you will be punished if you do what you're told you will be rewarded. Do you understand?"

"Yes," She breathed out. His words enflamed her pleasure just as much as him filling her, oh god it was all too much she felt something so much more than any other pleasure she ever experienced. The ground beneath her disappeared everywhere his body met hers was a tingling fire. Lucius couldn't hold off any longer she was so tight around him her body was ready she just needed a little push.

"Come around my cock now," He growled thrusting up into her harder and quicker. She tried to scream his name but nothing came out. Lucius gripped her tight to him Joanna's head fell back her dark hair mixing with his blonde what looked like a extremely pained look came over her face he could tell by the small little mewls of pleasure that poured from her throat. Her body shook as her pussy violently shook around him. His orgasm was torn from him violently with a growl. As her body fell limp his strong arms held her to him as he rode out his orgasm. More nearly silent shaky moans came from her lips with every thrust. His sperm filled her as he thrust into her she could feel it start to flow down her legs.

He untied her hands and let her tumble to the ground. She barely had the energy to roll onto her back. She couldn't form a though no matter how much she wanted to. Lucius felt the strain in his knees as he got up. She laid there and watched him put his still semi-hard cock away. He could feel it grow again as he looked at her laying on the floor their mixed juices flowing out of her spent body.

Oh yes, he was going to enjoy this.

**That's it for now I hope you all enjoyed.**


End file.
